badai PASTI berlalu
by mocaimocai
Summary: My first story! Bagaimanakah kru Mugiwara no Kaizoku menghadapi badai di Grand Line?


Yupz... ini lah side story dari "GHOST STORY". JREENGGG...!

Setting cerita belom masuk ke Thriller Bark. Jadi belom ada Brook disini (maap buat para penggemar Brook). Tapiii... sebagai gantinya Brook yang bakal mengadakan aksi disclaimer... IYEEEYYY!!!

Disclaimer :

Brook : yohohoho.... Clover-san, hati ku benar-benar bahagia boleh nge-disclaimer! Walaupun tentu saja, sebagai tengkorak, aku gak punya hati! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! SKULL JOKE!!! YOHOHOHOHOHO....

Clover : ZZZZZZZZZ.... krik, krik, krik,

Brook :ah, tapi sebagai gantinya, boleh pinjem duit?

Clover : bisa langsung disclaimer aja, PLEASE?

Brook : yohohohoho... Clover-san galak! Ah, One Piece bakal jadi milik Clover-san kalo Clover-san ngasih liat cela----

Clover : AARRRGGGHHH!!! Dasar pervert!!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**BADAI ****PASTI**** BERLALU**

Senja, Grandline...

Sebuah kapal dengan bendera bergambar jolly roger dengan topi jerami berlayar melintasi perairan Grandline. Thousand Sunny baru 62 jam berlayar (tepatnya kabur) dari Water Seven. Pembicaraan mengenai keluarga Luffy, diskusi mengenai Florian Triangle, ataupun kekaguman para kru soal kapal baru mereka masih sangat dominan. Tapi, sore itu untuk pertama kalinya terjadi keributan besar di kapal yang masih mengilap itu. Thousand Sunny yang punya arti "Seribu Matahari" itu lagi diserang badai gila-gilaan. Tidak ada matahari di cakrawala yang seharusnya menampilkan tayangan sunset. Langit malah mengirimkan sebatalyon awan penuh aliran listrik, uap air dalam kadar besar, juga angin topan yang sudah standby buat menyerang kapal bajak laut paling imut se-antero lautan itu.

"BADAI DATAAAAANGGGGG!!!!" teriak Nami lewat toa. Saat itu, semua kru lagi dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi favorit kedua Luffy selain di atas kepala singa imut Sunny : DAPUR DAN RUANG MAKAN. Ketujuh anggota Mugiwara Kaizoku berlarian panik keluar. Nami mulai meneriakkan komando-komando standar P3B (Pertolongan Pertama pada Badai).

"Sanji, cepat gulung layar!"

"BAIIKK,,, NAMI-SWAAAANNNN...!!!!" Sanji langsung terbang (?) ke layar dengan jurus Hurricane Love nya (yang muter2 kayak gasing dengan mata hati itu loooo)

"SUPEERRR!!! Semangat semuanya!!" kata Franky dengan pose favoritnya. (entah kenapa, saya merasa Franky agak OOC disini... jadi agak mirip Rock Lee dari Naruto)

"Namiiiii..... Lapaaarrrrr..." teriak Luffy merana "udah 3 menit aku belom makaaaaan......"

"MAKAN SEPATU SANA!!!" teriak Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Franky, Sanji.

Badai makin parah. Kru makin panik. Mayat (ikan) mulai bergelimpangan. Keringat udah bercampur dengan air laut, lagian toh, gak ada bedanya, sama-sama asin. Seisi kapal mulai basah kuyup. Tidak ada selembar pun pakaian yang kering. Mereka semua lelah. Sembako naik. Rakyat kelaparan. Daerah pedalaman mulai kekeringan. Teror bom dimana-mana. Kriminalitas meningkat tajam. Korupsi merajale.... ups, salah (author lagi baca koran Kompos (judul disamarkan  )).

"GYAAAAAA!!!!!! ZORO!!! Potong ombaknyaaa!!!!" teriak Usopp panik. Otaknya mulai gak waras.

"MMFFFF!!!! NGGGHHH!!! HRRTYRMFFF!!! BZZZHHHTTGGG...!!!" jawab Zoro.

"hah? Apa? Gak ngerti deh..??" Usopp berbalik melihat Zoro yang kepalanya udah berubah jadi gumpalan bulu warna coklat dengan topi merah marun diatasnya. "ha?"

"MFFFFF!!!!" tangan Zoro menarik-narik bola bulu yang melekat kayak dikasih lem aica aibon.

"MFFFHHHH....!!! BAAHH!!! CERPELAI BRENGSEK!!! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH???!!!" bentaknya dengan muka yang kebiruan pada Chopper yang pingsan.

Di belakang mereka, tampak Franky yang berusaha menarik kemudi melawan tekanan arus dibantu Luffy yang juga lagi menggigit daging panggang rasa air laut. Robin berusaha melindungi kapal dari kejamnya ombak dengan membuat tembok dari tangannya.

Sudah 4 jam mereka membanting tulang memeras keringat (dan air laut) melawan badai. Robin melirik jam di dapur; 'sudah jam 11 malam...?' harusnya mereka udah ke pulau kapuk dari sejam yang lalu.

**2 jam kemudian...**

Robin lagi-lagi melihat jam dinding dengan wajah datar. Pengalihan pandangan itu mengakibatkan melemahnya tameng tangannya. Ombak besar berhasil menyeret Luffy yang sialnya lupa pake ban renang.

"GYAAAAA!!!! LUFFYYYYY!!!!" teriak Chopper panik dan langsung mengorbankan diri menyelamatkan kapten tanpa disuruh (karena emang ga ada yang mo nyuruh). Ia melupakan fakta penting ; pemakan buah iblis, gak bisa berenang.

"ugh! Dasar idiot...!" umpat Sanji kesal. "oy, marimo! Aku akan mengurus Luffy, kau bantu aku mengambil cadangan makanan darurat kita!"

"jangan seenaknya menyuruhku, alis aneh!"

"apa kau bilang?!! Beraninya kau memanggilku alis aneh?! Lihat kepalamu, dasar rambut rumput!"

"kau yang mulai lebih dulu, alis dart! DA---"

BLETAK!!

"HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN IDIOT KALIAN DAN SELAMATKAN 2 ORANG IDIOT ITU AGAR KITA BISA SEGERA KELUAR DARI BADAI IDIOT INI, DASAR IDIOT!!!!" raung Nami diantara suara angin.

**Sekitar 30 menit kemudian...**

Kru bertanya-tanya jam berapa sekarang, Robin menjawab datar bahwa sekarang (iya sekarang. Masa nanti?) sekitar jam setengah 2 subuh. Semua orang switdrop, jawdrop, speechless. Luffy ketiduran. Zoro nguap (emang biasanya juga gitu sih). Chopper pingsan. Nami pilek. Franky masuk angin. Robin diam, meratapi nasib.

**5 menit kemudian...**

Mata Robin tinggal 5 watt. Dari kejauhan bisa didengar teriakan Nami; "BANGUN!!! LUFFY!!! ZORO!!!". Robin nyaris ketiduran, tapi bangun lagi gara-gara kesirem ombak. (kasian Robin...)

**Entah berapa jam kemudian...**

Badai selesai tepat ketika adzan shalat subuh dikumandangkan (adzan shalat subuh?? DI TENGAH LAUT??? DI GRANDLINE??? WHAT THE...?!!). Sunrise muncul dari cakrawala dengan riangnya. Seolah memungkiri adanya badai semalam dengan berkata : "semalem badai? Mimpi kali yee...!". Mayat kru bergelimpangan di sudut-sudut kapal. Speechless. Lelah, lemas, lunglai, pegal, encok, kram, lapar, ngantuk, dan lega seolah digado jadi satu. Suara konser deathmetal dari perut yang demonstrasi minta makan dari semalem pun terdengar bersamaan. "KRUUUUKKKK...."

"sanjii...makaaaannnnn......" rengek Luffy dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

**THE END**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yupz. One shot. Singkat, gaje, gak berisi. Hwehehehe

Would you like to review my stupid fanfic? Pleaaseeee...? *puppie's eyes*

Aww.. rada bingung mo nulis apa selanjutnya...

Maybe bikin fanfic buat bleach dan naruto ato harvest moon...

Thx 4 read and review!

Mata ashita, minna-san, senpai-san...

Regards,

eLLioT.


End file.
